Corazones Encadenados
by LucyWiliams
Summary: Pandora es una organización que se encarga de mantener el control sobre las terribles bestias que se adueñan de la ciudad causando grandes estragos. Sin embargo están a punto de perder el control no solo sobre las bestias si no de ellos mismos. AU. Mal summary por favor denle una oportunidad.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste.**

**Este capitulo es muy corto ya que es el prologo de la historia los demás serán mas largos.**

**Los personajes estarán un poco fuera de personalidad para que así se pueda adaptar a la historia.**

**sin mas los dejo para que continúen.**

**Los personajes de Pandora no me pertenecen.**

* * *

En una obscura noche un par de chicas se encontraban fuera de un bar, aparentaban los 25 años de edad, al parecer esperaban a sus parejas para pasar una velada divertida. Platicaban de cosas triviales, de pronto un frió mortal se empezó a producir que ambas chicas se frotaron los hombros para proporcionarse un poco de calor en sus cuerpos.

–Esto es muy raro-comento la primera chica, castaña claro, ojos rosas y cuerpo menudo.

–Es normal. Suele suceder ya que estamos cerca del otoño. –respondió sin darle mucha importancia su compañera de pelo obscuro y ojos color violeta. –Lo que reamente me molesta es que ellos no se apresuren a llegar ya me estoy enojando.

–Tranquila ya pronto llegaran. –le respondió amablemente la oji-rosa.

–Mph, eso espero. –contesto con un poco de enfado la de pelo obscuro.

No lejos de ahí una desconocida figura se acercaba a ellas, literalmente vestía de negro con abrigo botas y un sombrero de copa. Tenía un aspecto lúgubre con su roja mirada que cautivo a ambas chicas.

–No creo que un par de hermosas chicas deberían andar solas a estas horas de la noche más si es tan obscura. –dijo a unos pasos de ellas.

–Lo que hagamos no te incumbe idiota. –respondió con enfado la chica de ojos violeta.

–Es solo una advertencia, después de todo a ellos les gusta la sangre de jóvenes hermosas.

–Deja de decir estupideces degenerado. –iba a lanzársele pero su amiga la detuvo, el hombre solo sonrió de manera apenas perceptible y con su mirada lejana. Sin decir nada más se alejó del lugar desapareciendo en la obscuridad.

–Es un idiota decir semejante estupidez. –le dijo a su amiga mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para darse un poco de calor, su amiga no respondió pero sintió un mal presentimiento.

De pronto empezó a soplar fuertemente el viento que ocasiono un apagón, las chicas se juntaron inmediatamente por el temor que este ocasiono, inmediatamente unas feas risas se oyeron por el lugar. Asustadas comenzaron a caminar tomadas del brazo cuando algo paso rápidamente al lado de ellas. Se miraron a los ojos con temor y aumentaron la velocidad de sus pasos. De pronto la oji violeta sintió un profundo dolor en su estómago, cayo de rodillas al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la zona adolorida y estas se empapaban de algo caliente y viscoso, su amiga se agacho al lado suyo y ambas descubrieron con horror de que se trataba de sangre, la chica herida comenzó a gemir de dolor. Una horrible figura apareció al instante, se abalanzo contra ellas mostrando garras afiladas y brillosos colmillos que se enterraron en el frágil cuello de la oji-violeta sin darle tiempo a reaccionar llevándose así su vida. La castaña lanzo un grito de terror y comenzó a correr desesperadamente con el terror reflejado en su bello rostro, pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que sus pies la guiaron frente a un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos rojos.

El hombre se tomó la molestia de examinarla al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por su esbelto cuello, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y corrían en grandes ríos por el rostro de la asustada chica, después de examinarla se acercó a su rostro lamiéndolo y le susurró al oído:

–eres un excelente banquete. –Después de un grito desgarrador la chica dio su último aliento de vida.

El hombre vestido de negro observaba la escena con una mirada vacía y el rostro sin expresión alguna.

–Por eso es bueno hacer caso a las advertencias. –susurro mientras ponía una media sonrisa y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. –Al parecer se acerca una gran diversión.

Sin decir más desapareció misteriosamente.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con este capitulo.**

**Seria bueno que dejaran algún comentario.**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	2. 2- Capitulo 1

**Bueno aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo para continuar con esta loca historia.**

**Los comentarios son de gran ayuda para mi y agradezco a todos los que se tomaron las molestias de darle un leída.**

**Los personajes estarán un poco fuera de personalidad para que así se pueda adaptar a la historia.**

**sin mas los dejo para que continúen.**

**Los personajes de Pandora no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Una chica de largo cabello castaño obscuro y hermosos ojos de color violeta se encontraba junto a un rubio de ojos esmeraldas observando lo horrorosa escena frente a ellos.

No era la primera vez que lo presenciaban, pero cada que veían una les causaba el mismo malestar y repulsión que todas, no lograban entender cómo es que podía ocurrir este tipo de cosas, eso realmente los enfermaba pero eso implicaba ser agentes de pandora.

–Esto está cada vez peor, ya son cuatro en una semana. –le dijo el rubio a su compañera.

–Sí, esos malditos bastardos se aprovechan de la debilidad de estos humanos para hacer sus fechorías. –contesto toscamente la castaña

–No deberías decir eso Alice, después de todo no todos son como tú o yo. –le reprendió su amigo pero no se notaba algún tipo de molestia en su voz.

–Cállate Oz, no es mi culpa que sean tan débiles físicamente como para dejarse matar por estos asquerosos vampiros. –bufo molesta al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho.

–Pero tú también eres un vampiro. –contesto mientras volteaba a ver a Alice.

–No me compares con ellos siervo inútil, yo no necesito matar a las personas para poder vivir, con un poco de sangre es más que suficiente. –dijo con toda esa autoridad que la caracterizaba.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero para colmo solo mi sangre es la única que te satisface. –dijo mientras ponía una cara un tanto exaltada.

–Deberías sentirte orgulloso por ser el único que puede satisfacerme. –contesto de la misma manera enérgica y autoritaria de siempre.

–Dejando eso de lado, ¿Por qué siempre escogen a las jóvenes? No lo entiendo cualquier ser vivo tiene sangre. –hizo la pregunta a nadie en especial mientras ponía un gesto de decepción y coraje.

–Eso es porque la sangre de jóvenes es la mejor, si es de un niño su sabor es demasiado dulzón además de que no da mucha vitalidad y si es un viejo su sabor es completamente horrible. –Alice contesto la pregunta de Oz.

– ¿Pero tienen que ser mujeres? Estas chicas aparentan entre los 25 años, una es castaña claro y de ojos rosas y la otra de ojos violeta y pelo azabache, eran hermosas a simple vista. –volvió a formular otra pregunta pero esta vez para Alice, mientras miraba los cuerpos sin vida y en medio de charcos de sangre.

–Bueno, no estoy muy segura pero creo que algunos vampiros les gusta más la sangre si les excita la víctima. Es solo una conclusión personal. –le respondió un tanto dudosa.

Oz iba a decir algo más cuando otro de los tantos agentes que se encontraban analizando la escena se les acerco.

–Joven Oz, me acaba de llegar una llamada de pandora es necesario que se presenten inmediatamente. –un hombre de edad mediana le dio el comunicado.

–Muchas gracias. –el agente se aleja de ellos. –Bueno Alice nuestro trabajo aquí queda suspendido. -Al ver la mirada de su amiga a completo –para que no te molestes en el camino podemos comprar la deliciosa carne que tanto te gusta. –los ojos de la chica brillaron al oír esta última oración.

* * *

En un gran edificio conocido como pandora se encontraban muchas personas unas analizando datos y otras yendo de un lado hacia otro, entre todos ellos se encontraba un pelinegro de hipnotizante mirada dorada, vestido con un largo abrigo negro y camisa blanca, su mirada se mostraba fría y se dirigía hacia una habitación en particular, al llegar a esta se detuvo frente a ella y dio unos golpes para avisar que había llegado, inmediatamente entro al salón encontrándose con tres de las cabezas ducales. Cheryl Rainsworth, Rufus Barma y Oswald Baskerville. Este último sorprendió al pelinegro ya que era muy raro que este se encontrara en la sede de pandora.

–Oh ya has llegado Gilbert-kun. –dijo como usual en la Rainsworth con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Cheryl –Sama. –gil asintió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

–Bueno basta de formalidades, vayamos directo al grano. –menciono con frialdad el duque Barma, a lo que los otros duques se vieron para proseguir.

–Bueno Gilbert, les citamos por los acontecimientos que se han producido recientemente en la ciudad. –Oswald comenzó con la explicación.

–Los vampiros han estado atacando más de lo normal y ya es momento que tomemos cartas en el asunto. –Prosiguió el duque Barma con su gélida mirada.

–Por lo que respecta es que ustedes como cazadores, rastreen y eliminen a los vampiros que están fuera de control. –nueva mente retomo la palabra el Baskerville.

– ¿Ustedes? ¿Quiénes más estarán conmigo? –pregunto confundido el chico.

–Es cierto no lo sabes, mi nieta regresara de Japón, a más tardar estará lista mañana al medio día.

–Pero aun no cumple la mayoría de edad y tiene que regresar a la escuela. –contesto con un tono un tanto preocupado.

–No te preocupes por ella querido, no es la primera vez que hacen esto juntos, mi nieta ya sabe y acepta no habrá ningún problema. –respondió gentilmente la señora de edad avanzada.

–Espero que ninguno como la última vez. –se quedó en silencio por un momento. –De acuerdo, pero no me hare responsable de lo que suceda.

Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, los duques ya esperaban una respuesta similar no objetaron. En el pasillo Gilbert se encontró con un joven vestido de manera un poco extravagante, cabello plateado y ojos rojos como la sangre. Al verlo un gesto de molestia se formó en su serio rostro.

–Al parecer sigues teniendo ese rencor hacia mi chico. –dijo el peli plata con su voz cantarina.

–Es lo que te mereces, después de todo seguirás siendo despreciable. –el odio no se ocultaba en su voz.

–No se podía hacer otra cosa, tu hermano estuvo involucrado en muchas fechorías, eliminarlo era la mejor opción. –contesto con simpleza.

–No me refiero a eso, supe que anoche estuviste cerca de donde ocurrió ese incidente, no solo de ese si no de los otros más que ocurrieron pudiste haberlas salvado.

–Ese no es mi trabajo, yo no salvo a damiselas en peligro, además les di una advertencia pero no hicieron caso. –respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

–Siempre serás el mismo Xerxes Break, un despreciable vampiro. Si no fuera por ese estúpido acuerdo te liquidaría ahora mismo.

–Estas seguro ¿de tan siquiera estar cerca de lograrlo? –Mantuvo una mirada desafiante, pareciera que hay mismo empezarían una pelea si no fuera por la intromisión de una peli rosa de muy buen cuerpo que se acercó a ellos.

–Ahí estas chico. –grito mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Gilbert. -¿ya te enteraste de que la princesa va a regresar? Después de 4 meses regresará nuevamente a Londres eso es fantástico. –cada vez se ponía más cerca de Gil.

–Si Charlotte, ya me entere, me lo acaban de informar. –mientras ellos hablaban Xerxes se alejó de la vista de ambos. –también me informaron que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

–Eres un amargado, y ya te he dicho que no me llames Charlotte, que me llames solo Lotti, y eso es algo malo, quería pasar tiempo con la princesita pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. –bufo un poco molesta mientras hacia un leve puchero.

– ¿Tenemos?, no me digas que también estarás con nosotros. –pregunto con una ceja alzada.

–Así es, estaré con ustedes, por lo menos eso me quitara un poco el aburrimiento.

–Por lo menos no estarás vagando todo el tiempo. Cuando llega Sharon.

–Se supone que llega hoy pero ya sabes luego suceden pequeños inconvenientes.

Xerxes escuchaba la semi alegre platica que mantenían los chicos, como pensó las cosas se pondrían interesantes, ye era raro de por sí que demasiados vampiros de bajo nivel estuvieran atacando en mayor cantidad desde hace unos meses. Comenzó a caminar en silencio por los largos pasillos de pandora hasta llegar a la salida, saco su celular y marco a un número, segundos después un transporte apareció frente a él que era conducido por una hermosa mujer este le sonrió y subió al auto donde la mujer lo recibió con un voraz beso. Después de unos instantes se separaron y se pusieron en marcha. Mientras se dirigían a su destino una sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro. Las cosas se pondrían interesantes pero no se imaginaba que tan interesantes llegarían a hacer.

* * *

Pasaba de la media noche y en una lujosa mansión se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño parecido al caramelo durmiendo pacíficamente, por sus ojos cerrados se podían apreciar sus largas pestañas, sin embargo comenzó a revolverse en su cama de manera incomoda se sentó sobresaltada abrió sus hermosos ojos de un color rosa como las frutillas y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana la cual se encontraba abierta y el aire frió le daba en la cara.

Nuevamente ese sueño la atormentaba, salió de su cómoda cama mostrando su pijama que era un pantalón unos centímetros arriba del tobillo y una camiseta de tirantes dejando a la vista su piel de porcelana, sus pies tocaron el frió suelo y se dirigió a la ventana en donde se sentó en el alfeizar contemplando la bella noche, suspiro un poco haciendo que su fleco se levantara levemente, pronto entendería el por qué su sueño volvía y la incomodaba y también pronto todo cambiaría para ella.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con este capitulo.**

**Seria bueno que dejaran algún comentario.**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	3. 3- Capitulo 2

**Bueno aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo para continuar con esta loca historia.**

**Los comentarios son de gran ayuda para mi y agradezco a todos los que se tomaron las molestias de darle un leída.**

**Los personajes estarán un poco fuera de personalidad para que así se pueda adaptar a la historia.**

**sin mas los dejo para que continúen.**

**Los personajes de Pandora no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Un hombre de larga cabellera rubia atado en una trenza se encontraba en un burdel bebiendo en compañía de dos encantadoras mujeres, estaba completamente relajado, una de las mujeres comenzó a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que daba unas pequeñas mordidas y saboreaba el líquido rojo que salía de ellas, mientras la otra le sirvió más licor en un vaso y lo llevo a la boca de este. En ese momento su celular sonó y al ver de quien se trataba contesto inmediatamente.

–Es un verdadero placer hablar contigo. –dijo alegremente. -¿A qué se debe tu llamada?.

–Es un trabajo que tenemos que realizar. –se escuchó al lado del teléfono. –cómo puedes ver muchos vampiros de bajo nivel han atacado descontroladamente a las personas.

–Oh, ya veo, ¿pero que ese no era el plan desde el principio? –pregunto el rubio.

–Por supuesto, al parecer ya tenemos la atención de pandora. –le contesto la voz del otro lado.

–Y, ¿tú crees que ya es tiempo de atacarlos?. –volvió a preguntar con interés.

–jajaja, no Jack aun no, es bueno divertirse, nos divertiremos un poco más en ver como esos inútiles pierden poco a poco el asunto. –una divertida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre.

–Como se esperaba de ti Levi, sabes muy bien lo que quieres, entonces tendremos que ocasionar más disturbios , no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de eso. –Jack respondió con una mueca muy divertida en su rostro.

–No esperaba menos de ti Jack, cuento contigo. –sin más colgó la llamada. Jack dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó al cuello de la mujer que le ofrecía el licor y sin esperar enterró sus colmillos en ella y empezó a beber su sangre.

–Veo que Jack aun te obedece como un perro fiel. –una mujer con un atuendo un tanto provocativo le dijo a Levi

–Claro después de todo él es mi creación y no hay manera de que me desobedezca. –el hombre de pelo blanco y ojos violeta respondió a la mujer.

Esta se acercó a él mostrando su hermoso cabello rojo y ojos de un profundo gris, se sentó en el escritorio frente a él cruzando sus piernas cubiertas por un pegado pantalón de cuero y mostrando unas zapatillas de tacón.

–Pero ¿no te preocupa un poco? Digo tu pequeña hija se encuentra ahí, sería un tanto peligroso para ella.

–No digas tonterías miranda, mi hija no sufrirá peligro alguno, ella es un vampiro y sobre todo es una Baskerville, mejor preocúpate por tu hermano. Ese codicioso que desea todo el conocimiento.

–Mi hermano no es tan estúpido como para morir. –contesto mientras jugaba con una pequeña figura de porcelana.

–¿Entonces cuento con tu apoyo? Miranda. –pregunto mientras la veía a los grises ojos.

–Por supuesto, solo con una condición. –el hombre la miro para darle a entender que prosiguiera. –quiero la cabeza de Oswald Baskerville, deseo tenerla entre mis brazos y drenar cada gota de su sangre con mi boca. –dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y al mismo tiempo ponía una cara de deseo y lujuria y una loca sonrisa se dibujaba en su atractivo rostro.

Levi sonrió al ver la expresión de miranda. –Por supuesto, es todo tuyo para hacerle lo que quieras. Pero que piensas hacer para obtenerlo, porque mi querido cuñado no es alguien fácil de atrapar.

–No te preocupes, tengo mis trucos bajo la manga, además pienso usar a Lucien como a los hombres que le quedan. Ellos fueron mis creaciones.

–Como era de esperar de su creadora, Lucien es alguien que ansía poder y no tiene escrúpulos, pero todo eso le costó realmente caro.

–¿Te refieres a lo que paso con James? – vio al hombre asentir –Ese fue su gran error, nunca sé imagino que tan peligroso resultaría ese hombre, lo dejo en un estado deplorable, sin mencionar que elimino a la mayoría de mis creaciones como las e Lucien sin ayuda alguna.

–¿Tantos problemas ocasiono un solo cazador? No imagine la grandeza de sus poderes.

–Yo tampoco lo creí, pero al final se destruyeron mutuamente, si hubiéramos tardado un poco más en atender a Lucien ahora mismo estaría pudriéndose entre los gusanos, en cuanto a James quedo completamente débil que el último ataque que hicieron sus hombres por órdenes de Lucien fue suficiente para acabar con su vida. Y este y apenas se recupera del todo aun después de 5 años.

–Es alguien demasiado terco y por eso aún sigue con vida. –se recostó sobre su sillón y puso su mentón en su puño. –sinceramente me hubiera dado igual si moría o no, pero creo que nos será de utilidad para nuestros propósitos.

–Claro, y sé que es lo que hará que vuelva a entrar de lleno al juego. –el hombre le dio una mirada dudosa que Miranda entendió y le respondió con una fina sonrisa en sus rojos labios. –se alegrara cuando se entere de que aún puede vengarse de la plaga que james dejo.

–¿Plaga? A que te refieres. –Pregunto con las cejas levantadas.

–La esposa de James logro dar luz a una niña, aunque murió a los pocos años debido a su mala salud.

–Así que James dejó a una hija, entonces probablemente también tenga el poder de exterminar vampiros, ¿es igual a él?

–No lo sé, solo he escuchado rumores de que tiene la misma mirada de su padre, y tal vez si tenga esos poderes al final de todo paso 12 años con ella fue tiempo suficiente para enseñarle tan siquiera lo básico, incluso más como combatirlos si es que llegara a tener los poderes de su padre.

–Estas muy bien informada, -le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. –aun si llegara a tener esos poderes no creo que sea un gran problema, muy pocos son los que superan a sus padres.

–Es un hábito que se me pego de mi hermano. Pero aun así no está de más prevenirnos.

–Por el momento nos divertiremos un poco antes de lograr nuestra meta y haremos uso de todos los recursos a nuestro alcance. –Miranda le dio una mirada de complicidad y satisfacción y salió de la habitación dejando solo al albino. –Veamos quien gana en este juego, se demostrara quien es el más fuerte.

* * *

Alice estaba completamente molesta, no le gustaba para nada que le dieran ordenes, pero no tenía más opción que acatarlas, se encontraba junto con Oz en un edificio abandonado donde se concentraba un asqueroso olor a carne descompuesta, habían seguido el rastro de un par de vampiros hasta este lugar pero estos habían podido esconderse antes de que pudieran eliminarlos lo que hizo cabrear a Alice, ahora tenían que ser muy cautelosos para que no los tomaran por sorpresa.

–Estas malditas cosas, juro que las hare polvo por darme trabajo extra. –su tono de voz era muy molesto.

–Tranquila Alice mejor vamos a buscarlos para acabar con todo esto de una vez. –Oz trato de calmar a su amiga.

Alice se acercó a Oz y le hizo señas de que guardara silencio, Oz puso atención a su entorno y pudo escuchar como ruidos grotescos se acercaban a ellos, los dos chicos avanzaron sigilosamente hacia el frente. Oz saco una pistola mientras Alice hizo aparecer una enorme guadaña. Siguieron avanzando cuando de repente una enorme criatura con cuerpo de mujer se lanzó hacia ellos tumbándolos al suelo, ambos chicos gimieron de dolor y sorpresa pero inmediatamente se pusieron de pies. Nuevamente la criatura los volvió a atacar mostrando sus afilados. Alice tomo la iniciativa pero no contó con la segunda criatura que la ataco por el costado haciéndola tirar su arma e intentando morderla.

–Alice.-gritó Oz al mismo tiempo que corría hacia ella pero el primer vampiro se le aventó tirándolo y seguidamente lo sujetó por el cuello impidiéndole respirar.

Alice seguía peleando y rodando contra esa repulsiva cosa. Esta logro rasgar la parte del costado de la castaña haciéndola sangrar gravemente, la chica enfurecida logro darle un buen golpe en la parte del estómago haciendo que esta se separara de ella, con un poco de dificultad se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su herida y observaba como esa desgraciada se lamia la sangre que quedo impregnada en sus garras.

–Maldita, me las pagaras por atreverte a probar mi sangre. –le grito con furia al mismo tiempo que tomaba su guadaña y lanzaba afilados ataques, por su parte Oz no se encontraba en las más cómodas de las situaciones, su vista comenzaba a ser nublosa por la falta de aire, vio con gran esfuerzo como su amiga batallaba con aquella cosa. Desesperado logro aventar a su contrincante con una fuerte patada.

–Ma-l..dita. –logro articular mientras comenzaba a toser para recuperar el aire que le faltaba, cuando recuperó sus fuerzas necesarias saco su arma y con buena puntería dio tres disparos seguidos en el cráneo de aquel monstruo que se retorció hasta morir. Al tiempo que Oz daba el ultimo tiro Alice levanto su guadaña y la dejo caer sobre su rival partiéndola por la mitad. Oz se acercó a Alice y vio como esta sangraba.

–Estas herida Alice, estas derramando bastante sangre. –dijo preocupado.

–No es nada, se curara en poco tiempo, mejor salgamos de este lugar no me gusta para nada. –El rubio asintió pero observo como su amiga caminaba con dificultad, sin pensarlo la tomo en brazos y salió de ese lugar, esta se sonrojo por el acto del chico pero aun así coloco sus brazos en su cuello y hundió su cara en el pecho para ocultar el pequeño rubor que se había puesto en su hermoso rostro.

–Ya bájame Oz. –le dijo cuando llegaron a un lugar, Oz asintió y la puso sobre la fresca hierba, el día se encontraba muy nublado.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien, solo necesito recuperar mis fuerzas, esa maldita se atrevió a tomar de mi sangre.

–Pero no le sirvió de mucho. –Oz dijo con ironía, Alice se sentó sobre su regazo quedando frente a frente donde comenzó a besar el cuello de Oz el cerro sus ojos sabiendo lo que sucedería.

Sacando sus afilados colmillos los enterró en el cuello del chico dando grandes sorbos y saboreando la sangre de él que tanto le gustaba a ella. Al separase unos pequeños ríos de sangre le resbalaban por la boca.

–Gracias siervo, ahora puedes descansar. –le susurro al chico y lo beso en los labios con un fugaz beso, este correspondió al beso y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Alice, al separase Oz comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para caer en un profundo sueño, la chica lo acomodo sobre su regazo permitiendo que recuperara sus fuerzas.

* * *

Lotti entro muy emocionada a la mansión Rainsworth donde se dirigió a la habitación de Sharon, esta estaba tapada de pies a cabeza con las cortinas cerradas, Lotti se acercó a su cama y de un tirón le quito las colchas que ocultaban a la pequeña chica.

–Es hora de despertar perezosa

–Mmm… Lotti déjame dormir todavía es temprano

–No sé en donde se considere temprano porque aquí en la tierra se considera tarde a partir de las 12 pm y ya es 1:45.

Al oír esto la castaña salió de la cama tropezando levemente con las sabanas que se le enredaron en los pies y se dirigió al baño.

–No es posible que ya sea tan tarde, la abuela se enfurecerá conmigo. –hoyo como su amiga empezaba a reír. Dirigió su vista y comprobó que eran 9:50 de la mañana.

–Lotti no me des esos sustos. –fulmino con la mirada a la chica de pelo rosa.

–Esa es la única forma de sacarte de la cama. –tomo asiento en uno de los pequeños sillones que se encontraban en la habitación. –no me digas que volviste a tener esos sueños

–Ah, sí, me dormí cerca del amanecer.

–A este ritmo tendré que darte sedantes para que puedas dormir.

–No me gustan los sedantes, la última vez que los tome me perdí de un importante examen.

–Pero si sigues así pronto parecerás un panda. –Lotti empezó a reírse por su comentario, Sharon salió del baño cubriéndose con una toalla y le aventó un cepillo a la cabeza el cual lo esquivo sin problemas.

–Ya deja de burlarte y mejor ve a preparar algo de desayunar.

–Iré solo porque no me gusta tomar sangre en ayunas, se me antoja algo más. –salió de la habitación, Sharon se dio un baño y eligió su vestimenta. Lotti entro con una bandeja donde traía un ligero desayuno.

–Creo que te verías bien con unos de mis vestidos con corsé. –dijo al mirar la camisa blanca de la chica junto con unos shorts cortos oscuros y unas botas que quedaban un poco más arriba del tobillo.

–No creo que tus vestidos me queden bien Lotti, me quedaría holgadas tus ropas no estoy tan proporcionada como tú. –comento al tiempo que comía de la fruta que tenía como desayuno.

–Si estás proporcionada solo eres algo pequeña. Mejor vamos a terminar de arreglarte que tenemos que ir a pandora. –Al decir esto tomo un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar el cabello de Sharon el cual ato en una cola de caballo con un lazo de color rojo. Terminaron de desayunar y Sharon por último tomo una chaqueta con capucha que le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus shorts, salieron con rumbo a pandora.

* * *

Break se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón que tenía en su habitación en pandora, no era de su total agrado estar ahí pero había recibido órdenes de permanecer ahí hasta que se le asignara una nueva misión. Se había enterado de que el joven Vessalius había tenido un pequeño problema con un par de vampiros de bajo nivel, rio divertido al pensar eso.

–vaya vaya, el mocoso tuvo complicaciones con un par tan débil, y su pequeña vampiro tuvo que hacer uso de su sangre. –puso sus brazos por la parte trasera de su cabeza. –me pregunto si esto tendrá que ver con ese tal Jack, lo he visto merodear donde suceden los acontecimientos.

Un hombre toco a su puerta y la abrió para dejar un paquete sobre su mesa y salió al instante de la habitación. Xerxes no se molestó en mover un solo musculo.

–Como era de esperarse de estas estúpidas personas, aun temen estar cerca mío. –se levantó para mirar que contenía el paquete. –no es como si me interesara su sangre, tienen un sabor y olor muy común. –sonrió al ver que era una muestra de sangre.

–Caroline, veo que te has apasionado conmigo, incluso me mandas muestras de tu sangre. –tomo el pequeño frasco y lo destapo para llevárselo a los labios. –por lo menos tienes un sabor agradable. –se relamió las pequeñas gotas que resbalaron por su barbilla.

–Ahora habrá una molestia más la nieta de Cheryl-sama esto será molesto.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana viendo el paisaje exterior que se encontraba bastante nublado y el viento corría frio, tenía su camisa desabotonada dejando ver un poco de su pecho, sus pantalones de mezclilla junto con unas botas oscuras, en esta ocasión no llevaba su extravagante ropa.

–Jack estas causando un gran alboroto para quien trabajas y para que causas este escenario.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un aroma bastante peculiar que invadía sus fosas nasales, dirigió su vista hacia el frasco del que antes había bebido pero no era el contenedor de ese aroma, era tan exquisito que no pudo resistir las ganas de relamerse sus labios y salir a buscar de donde emanaba.

Lotti caminaba por los amplios pasillos de pandora junto a Sharon, la chica de pelo rosa llamaba la atención de los hombres al llevar su corto vestido de encaje con corsé sus coquetas medias y tacos altos, a ella le hacía gracia las caras que ponían los hombres al verla pasar.

–Esto te resulta divertido ¿verdad?

–Claro que sí, los hombres son tan vulnerables ante los encantos de una mujer.

–Si claro como digas. –contesto irónica Sharon.

–Mejor voy a buscar a ese inútil de Gilbert, te veremos en tu habitación. –Sharon asintió cuando Lotti tomaba un rumbo diferente.

Sharon llego a su habitación donde se quitó la chaqueta oscura quedando únicamente con su delgada camisa y resto de ropa se recostó en la cama ya que se sentía cansada, como su ventana se encontraba abierta el viento tiro los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio, fastidiada se levantó a ponerlos en su lugar.

–Esto es una lata solo quiero descansar un poco. –dijo para sí misma, su mirada se detuvo en una hoja en especial, contenía información sobre un caso ocurrido anteriormente. Estaba tan distraída en la lectura que no se dio cuenta que una persona se encontraba tras de ella hasta que sintió como unos brazos se posaban alrededor de su cintura y la apretaba hacia el cuerpo de una persona, seguidamente de la respiración de otra persona en su cuello que la hizo estremecer.

–Así que eras tú la de ese olor tan exquisito. –Xerxes susurro en su oído, la chica tembló de nervios y volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

Su mirada se encontró con unos ojos carmín como la sangre que l cautivaron y al mismo tiempo le ocasión un sentimiento incómodo.

– ¿Q-quién eres? –tartamudeo por la sorpresa. El hombre solo se limitaba a mantener su nariz cerca de su cuello, Sharon incomoda por la cercanía de aquel desconocido logro zafarse de su agarre quedando frente a él. Ambos pudieron observarse mejor, ella pudo apreciar el cabello plateado y su pálida piel que contrastaban muy bien con el rojo de sus ojos. A su parecer era alguien bastante apuesto, pero aun sentía esa incomoda sensación.

Break examinaba a la pequeña chica frente a él, no solo su olor era peculiar, sus ojos eran rosados rojizos, su figura delgada pero bien definida, sus caderas anchas sus voluptuosos pechos, su largo cabello de un tono castaño parecido al caramelo y sus rosados labios, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención en ese momento era la tersa piel del cuello de la chica.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Break la acorralo contra la pared y junto su rostro al de ella, esta se puso roja por la cercanía de sus rostros.

–Que estás haciendo –logro articular la chica, a lo que el albino respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

–Hueles muy bien –empezó a olfatear el cuello de ella, Sharon iba a darle un golpe pero este fue más rápido y sujeto con rudeza ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza.

–Si te quedas tranquila no te dolerá demasiado. –de la boca de la castaña no salía palabra alguna, su cuerpo no se movía y su cara estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza.

–Aléjate por favor, no me toques. –Sharon pidió esperando a que se alejara pero esto ocasiono más diversión en el ojicrmin.

– ¿Por qué? A caso los seres como yo ¿te ocasionan repulsión? –Sharon no supo que responder por los nervios que sentía. ¿O te causan temor?. –cada vez que sentía su aliento sobre su cuello un escalofrió la recorría.

Sintió como algo húmedo recorría su cuello, Break no pudo resistir las ganas de saborear esa tersa piel que ocultaba ese exquisito néctar. –No solo hueles si no que sabes muy bien puedo esperar para drenarte cada gota de tu sangre. –continuo lamiendo el cuello de la chica.

Sharon no aguanto más, esta era una indignación así que sin pensarlo le piso fuertemente el pie, este alzo la cabeza y ella aprovecho para darle un cabezazo lo cual la hizo soltarla.

–Tu, gran idiota, ¿acaso no sabes que es el espacio personal? –sin decir otra palabra lo golpeo con un jarrón haciendo que este quedara mojado. -¿sabes que pienso? Pienso que eres un idiota que no sabes poner límite con una dama.

–Jajaja, eres rara, te preocupas por el espacio personal cuando estuve a punto de beber de tu sangre. –El chico empezó a reír de buena gana.

–Deja de reírte idiota. –En esos momentos entraron Lotti y Gilbert viendo la escena, no tardaron mucho en comprender que sucedía.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –Lotti pregunto confundida.

–Nada cariño, ya sabes buscando un pequeño aperitivo. –respondió de manera natural.

–Deberías intentar por lo menos ocultar tus impulsos. –espeto molesto Gilbert.

–En ocasiones es inevitable hacerlo.

–Eres un maldito, no te acerques a ella de esa manera. –el pelinegro lo miro furioso.

–No te enojes, solo quiero un manjar es todo. –el albino respondió burlón.

–Desgraciado. –apunto con su arma a la cabeza de pelo plateado. Las dos chicas se sorprendieron un poco.

–Sera mejor que no falles chico.

–Ya tranquilos los dos, Gilbert guarda tu arma, y en cuanto a ti busca otro banquete porque yo ya gane con la sangre de ella. – Lotti dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Sharon por el brazo y la apegaba a si misma.

–Amor eso es algo injusto, no creí que también fueras por ella.

–No es injusto es lo correcto cariño. –respondió sonriendo.

–Eso lo veremos, al final consigo lo que quiero.

–Ya basta, no soy banquete de nadie, es mejor que salgan de… Sharon no pudo terminar la frase por un mareo que se hizo presente y casi cae al suelo pero Gilbert la alcanzo a abrazar evitando que se callera.

–Estas bien, te ves pálida. –dijo preocupado.

–Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes Gil.

–Es mejor que descanses querida, esto provoca tantas noches en vela.

–Sí, eso haré Lotti, gracias.

–Si, mejor descansa, no me gusta que mis presas estén débiles. –se burló el chico de ojos rojos.

–Ya es suficiente. –el de ojos dorados se acercó a él pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una fuerte patada se estrelló en el estómago de Xerxes.

–Ya me hartaste. –la chica se paró frente a él. –y es mejor que te vayas porque yo si hare esto. –diciendo esto saco un arma y comenzó a dispararle.

El vampiro esquivo hábilmente los disparos de la chica pero uno le rozo la mejilla. –Vaya eres un cazador, esto se pone un poco interesante.

–Se pondrá más interesante si no te vas, el próximo estará en tu cráneo. –la chica grito furiosa al mismo tiempo que seguía disparando a Xerxes. El los esquivaba fácilmente hasta que se terminaron las balas.

–Bueno es hora de que me vaya, nos encontraremos en otra ocasión. –sin más se alejó de ellos. Lotti y Gilbert cerraron las puertas de la habitación, la pelirosa se encargaría de alejar a los curiosos que se habían amontonado por el escándalo.

–Eso fue algo explosivo. –el chico comenzó a burlarse de su compañera en cuanto se quedaron solos.

–No molestes, tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

–Sí, pero con un poco más de calma.

–Ya déjalo. –bufo molesta.

–De acuerdo pero ven aquí. –le dio un fuerte abrazo y le beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. –Paso un tiempo desde la última vez.

–Es cierto, tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

Los dos empezaron a platicar animadamente sin percibir que alguien los miraba desde lejos, la mirada que los observaba empezó a ser tan roja como la sangre.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con este capitulo.**

**Seria bueno que dejaran algún comentario.**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	4. 4- capitulo 3

**_por fin después de mucho tiempo llego mi inspiración para continuar con esta historia, espero y le sigan dando oportunidad y sea de su agrado._**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo los tomo prestados para esta historia._**

**_sin mas los dejo con la lectura._**

* * *

_HACE ALGUN TIEMPO_

–_Señorita Lotti, hoy se encuentra muy feliz. –un hombre de pelo rubio cenizo con una marca en el rostro elogio a la pelirrosa._

–_No puedo negarlo, parece que me he enamorado. –respondió con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que terminaba de acomodarse un hermoso vestido rojo, al escucharla la expresión de su compañero cambió por un instante a una triste pero volvió adoptar el semblante sereno y alegre de siempre._

–_Esas son buenas noticias, usted merece ser feliz… _

La chica abrió sus orbes rosas, nuevamente escenas del pasado volvían una y otra vez, con pereza se levantó de la cama no podía dejar que esos siguiera molestándole. –Concéntrate Lotti, tu mayor prioridad es que no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Su roja capa ondeaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme mansión perteneciente a la familia Baskerville. Aún mantenía ese estilo victoriano desde hace ya más de 100 años atrás, a ella le gustaba que se mantuviera de esa forma así nunca olvidaría sus orígenes y el tiempo que se volvió inmortal. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro, tal cosa no existía, sabía que de algún modo moriría como cualquier cosa existente, todo tiene un fin y ella no era la excepción.

El viento agito su rosa cabellera sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola dirigir su mirada hacia el enorme jardín observando a su amado amo con el mismo semblante taciturno de siempre, siempre en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, y sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual él se encontraba ahí. Después de todo en ese lugar pasaba el tiempo con las personas más importantes para él. Ella siempre odiaría a Jack, ese desgraciado que traicionó su confianza, y no podía evitar sentir cierto odio hacia Lacie, si no hubiera muerto su amado Oswald no habría perdido esa felicidad que tanto amaba. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo sonreír nuevamente como en aquella ocasión que le sonrió solo a ella, haría lo que fuera necesario para poder volver a ver aquella sonrisa. Suspiro un poco pesado y siguió con su camino, no perdía la esperanza para verlo sonreír nuevamente.

…...

–Lacie, aun después de veinte años no logro perdonarme el haberte matado. Cada día es un recordatorio de lo débil que fui al no poder salvarte. –el chico de mirada fría y serio semblante se repetía así mismo hasta que un corpulento hombre con un tatuaje en el rostro se acercó a él.

–Glen-sama, lamento interrumpirlo pero Gilbert Nightray se encuentra esperándolo.

–Gracias Doug, voy en un momento. –sin esperar más fue al encuentro del susodicho quien como siempre se encontraba fumando sus cigarros. –Entiendo que es un hábito pero por favor evita hacerlo frente a mí.

–Lo siento Glen. –apago el cigarro en el cenicero que se encontraba en la mesita de centro y le dio un apretón de manos.

– ¿A qué se debe tu visita? –preguntó mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

–Te traigo el reporte sobre los homicidios que se cometieron en la academia Lutwidge. –le entrego unos papeles y continuo hablando. –fue una verdadera suerte de que solo resultaran seis muertos y nueve heridos. Fue un ataque repentino y sorpresivo para todos…

–Pues ni tanto, parece ser que en esta ocasión se tomaron las molestias para elegir cual lugar atacar. –interrumpió al de ojos dorados con voz seria mientras le mostraba a una fotografía. –mira a ese hombre, no es un humano cualquiera y no es un vampiro de bajo nivel, por lo menos es de categoría dos.

– ¿Quieres decir que todos los ataques hasta ahora fueron planeados? –pregunto dudoso.

–No estoy muy seguro, deberíamos investigar un poco más este caso, la academia Lutwidge alberga demasiadas personas como para no darle importancia a lo sucedido.

–Por el momento ya capto nuestra atención, será mejor descubrir que planean antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

–Tienes razón, por el momento tendrían que ir a Lutwidge para recolectar más información. Yo me dirigiré a pandora tengo que resolver varias dudas aún.

–De acuerdo, iré con Lotti en unas horas.

–No Gilbert, Lotti vendrá conmigo, también veré a otras visitas y la necesitare conmigo. Tengo entendido que la señorita Rainsworth ha vuelto, tendrás que ir con ella. –el joven azabache asintió con la cabeza no podía desobedecer una orden directa.

–De acuerdo. –su tono era molesto e indeciso, tomo su sombrero y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir Glen lo detuvo.

–Es mejor que participe en estas misiones, al fin de cuentas también es un cazador. –el chico no contesto solo se limitó a abandonar aquel lugar.

* * *

Gilbert llego a la enorme mansión de los Rainsworth, el día se encontraba nublado, se dirigió al jardín, según los sirvientes la muchacha se encontraba tomando él té. Camino con paso pausado, su mente aun divagaba sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente pero la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya que no sonaba calmado como siempre apresuro los pasos para ver lo que ocurría y se llevó un gran disgusto al ver con quien se encontraba la señorita.

– ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –una furiosa Sharon exigía explicación al albino frente a ella.

–Solo como estos pasteles. –respondió despreocupadamente. –debería tomar asiento ojou-sama, después de todo es su hora del té.

–Exacto, es mi hora del té y eso significa que no tienes que llegar a arruinarla. –lo miro con gran enojo mientras el chico seguía comiendo despreocupadamente.

–No creo que eso sea posible Sharon. –ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver al pelinegro que recién llegaba. El del ojo rojo puso una mueca de desagrado al verlo mientras la chica sonreía y le daba un abrazo de bienvenida.

–Que gusto verte por aquí Gilbert.

–El gusto es mío, bueno no tanto. –respondió con una ligera sonrisa. Ambos tomaron asiento para poder hablar tranquilamente.

–Por tu voz no es algo bueno. –el chico solo le contesto con la mirada mientras ella servía té en un par de tazas, los dos hombres presentes se lanzaban miradas asesinas hasta que Sharon volvió a hablar. –supongo que tiene que ver con el incidente de la academia.

–Así es, al parecer no fue algo al azar y tenemos órdenes de ir a investigar. –al igual que la castaña se llevó la taza a los labios para degustar de la bebida.

– ¿Tenemos? –Xerxes preguntó interrumpiéndolo. –eso significa que te llevaras a la princesa contigo ¿cierto? –dijo con tono burlón.

–Ese no es asunto tuyo –contesto molesto el pelinegro.

–Claro que lo es, no puedo permitir que le pase algo a esta chica. –Gilbert y Sharon se sorprendieron por sus palabras. –no se te olvide que será mi alimento y no tengo intención de que me sea arrebatado. –la cara de sorpresa de los dos cambio a una de enojo.

–Deja de decir estupideces Break. –la chica lo reprendió. Gilbert se sorprendió un poco por la manera en que lo llamo. –siempre estás diciendo lo mismo.

– ¿Siempre? –miro confundido a la ojirrosa.

–Ha estado merodeando por aquí las últimas dos semanas.

–Ya te lo dije solo me aseguro de que te alimentes bien, no me gusta para nada cuando la sangre es muy desabrida. –Gilbert le dedicaba miradas asesinas al chico de pelo blanco, no podía soportar a ese sujeto.

–No logro entender como alguien como tú se encuentra en la organización y más aún en una casa ducal. –Break puso una mirada de enojo hacia él.

–Es que la organización no necesita de más inútiles como tú, si fuera así habría desaparecido hace mucho.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y en un parpadear se levantaron de la mesa con gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que sacaban sus armas y se apuntaban mutuamente. Gilbert coloco su pistola en la frente de Break, mientras este apuntaba con una navaja el cuello del muchacho. Sharon se quedó muda por la sorpresa de presenciar tan repentina escena.

–Hmp, al parecer no eres tan inútil como aparentas.

–Te puedes sorprender, no dudaría en jalar el gatillo. –ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, no parecían basilar ni un segundo hasta que sintieron como agua fría caía sobre ellos empapándolos completamente.

–Ustedes dos están completamente locos. –giraron su vista hacia Sharon que estaba con el florero en sus manos y la cara roja de furia. Apenas salió del pequeño trance lo único que atino a hacer fue arrojarles el agua que contenía aquel florero en la mesa.

–De verdad son unos verdaderos idiotas. –les aventó el jarrón vacío que esquivaron fácilmente. La chica no podía tranquilizarse. –no pueden ir ocasionando disturbios en casas ajenas. –los temblores en el cuerpo de la chica eran notorios ya que la ropa que llevaba puesta se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Pantalones vaqueros con camisa de manga larga color blanca con un pequeño chaleco color negro. –lo mejor será tranquilizarnos. –se inició un silencio pero fue interrumpido por las risas de los muchachos, la castaña los miraba confundida.

–jajaja, deberías ver tu cara está completamente roja. –Gilbert trataba de contener la risa pero le era imposible.

–Si sigues haciendo corajes se te llenara la cara de arrugas -Break se agarraba el estómago mientras continuaba riendo. Sharon trataba que dejaran de reír mientras hacia un mohín, esto ocasiono que continuaran riendo no pudiendo soportarlo más los golpeó con su harinsen.

–Ya es suficiente par de idiotas. –ahora los dos se encontraban en el piso. –es mejor que se cambien de ropa, principalmente tu Gilbert tenemos trabajo que hacer. –sin decir más se adentró a la mansión murmurando furiosa, solo observaron como desaparecía tras las puertas de madera.

–Eres un verdadero inútil. –Break le recalco mientras se ponía de pie.

–Tanto como tú eres un idiota. –el ojidorado se defendió mientras caminaba por la misma dirección que su amiga y Xerxes un camino diferente rumbo a la mansión.

* * *

La pelirroja se encontraba en un edificio abandonado que estaba prácticamente en ruinas.

–Fuiste muy listo Lucien, escogiste el lugar perfecto para no ser molestado. –se bajó de su negro auto para poner una mueca de desagrado por la cantidad de polvo bajo sus pies. –esto si es molesto. –se sacudió el polvo de sus botas negras y se adentró al edificio.

El interior era diferente, no era lo mejor pero era aceptable comparado con exterior. Al llegar a una habitación central dos vampiros se pararon frente a ella.

–Solo quiero hablar con Lucien.

–No tiene permitido el acceso, será mejor que se valla. –se negaron a darle la entrada.

–Enserio chicos si no quieren tener problemas es mejor que se aparten. –los hombres no hicieron caso a su pedido y la tomaron por los hombros mientras que sus rostros tomaban una horrenda forma con los colmillos saliendo de sus labios, un gran error por parte de ellos. Miranda se liberó sin problemas de ellos arrancándoles los brazos y con una gran destreza le arranco la cabeza que salieron rodando salpicando su rostro de sangre. –Los hombres son tan idiotas creyendo que pueden contra una mujer. –se lamio la sangre de sus manos y la de su rostro e ingreso a la sala, donde encontró a varios hombres más y unas cuantas mujeres, su mirada se dirigió a un hombre en particular.

Un hombre de cabello largo hasta la barbilla color grisáceo con los ojos azules como el hielo y una cicatriz del lado izquierdo de la cara se encontraba sentado en un amplio sofá, su mirada se dirigió hacia la mujer que entro sin problemas a sus aposentos.

–Miranda Barma, no creí que volvería a verte. –su voz era fría y seca, Miranda esbozo una sonrisa cínica.

–Eres como una rata Lucien, escondiéndote para no ser atrapado. Pero no lo suficiente. –el solo dedicaba una mirada cargada de furia.

–Eres una maldita bruja, si no quieres morir es mejor que te vayas ahora.

–Esa no es la forma de hablarle a quien te creo. –se acercó a él atrayendo su rostro al de ella. –Deberías estar agradecido conmigo, aun cuando vengo a ver cómo has estado. –susurro en su oído.

–Que es lo que quieres miranda no creo que hayas venido a verme solamente. –apuntaba al cuello de la mujer con una fina navaja.

–Hm, eres muy perspicaz. Aun sigues siendo el mismo Lucien. Mi querida creación. –sonrió descaradamente. –Necesito que vuelvas a los viejos tiempos Lucien.

– ¿Qué quieres exactamente? –le dio una mirada que exigía una respuesta. Miranda rio por lo bajo se separó de él y prosiguió.

–No creo que hayas olvidado a James Rainsworth, ¿cierto? –al escuchar tal nombre los ojos del hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–Jamás podría olvidarlo, gracias a él es que ahora este en este horrible estado. –el desprecio no se ocultaba en su voz. –por desgracia nunca pude vengarme de él.

–Que dirías si supieras que aun puedes cobrar venganza. –Lucien la miro y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Miranda.

–No digas estupideces, James murió hace años es imposible vengarme de él. –golpeo una pared estrellándola.

–El sí, pero aún queda su hija. –la miro confundido. –una chica de unos 18 años, lleva su sangre por no mencionar que tiene los mismos ojos que su padre.

–Dime dónde puedo encontrarla, necesito saber. –su voz sonaba a suplica y desesperación.

–Te lo diré, pero a cambio necesito que provoques unos disturbios por Sablier y en Reveil. Y a cambio tendrás a tu nueva presa. –Lucien asintió de inmediato. –bien, tendrás que encontrarte con Jack en la abandonada Licorería que pertenecía a la familia Jacobs. Fue un gusto volver a verte Lucien. –miranda se retiró de ese lugar con una cara satisfactoria había logrado su cometido muy fácilmente solo era cuestión de esperar.

–Por fin, después de tanto esperar James llegara el momento de mi venganza y cobrare intereses, por la humillación que me hiciste. –su cabello se tornó de un color café obscuro y su aspecto desaliñado desapareció dando paso un rostro bien parecido y un cuerpo más joven. Una sonrisa loca se formó en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron en la obscuridad.

...

–Te ves muy tenso Gil. –la chica señalo para no continuar con el silencio incomodo que se había iniciado.

–No es nada, es solo que… -no continúo la oración. –el viaje es lo que me estresa un poco.

–No te preocupes Gil, seguro que ver a tu hermano Eliot te hará sentir mejor. –le dio una sonrisa a lo que Gilbert también sonrió.

–De verdad que eres muy perspicaz. –le alboroto el pelo.

–Quisiera preguntarte algo. –el moreno le indico a que siguiera. -¿Por qué odias tanto a Break? –el rostro se volvió serio.

–El mato a mi hermano Vincent hace 8 años. –contesto con tristeza en su voz.

–No lo sabía. –dijo en un murmullo. –tienes motivos para odiarlo. –su mirada se volvió triste.

–En realidad no debería ser así, Vincent opto por un mal camino y eso trajo grandes consecuencias, pero no puedo evitar odiar a Xerxes, yo tenía fe en poder hacer que fuera nuevamente el mismo pero no había nada que hacer. –nuevamente opto esa mirada melancólica.

–En otras palabras él te quito la oportunidad de recuperar a tu familia. –una sonrisa como respuesta fue todo lo que Sharon recibió. –se lo que se siente, no es nada fácil perder a alguien valioso para ti. –ambos tenían el semblante triste y serio hasta que empezaron a observar la academia a lo lejos.

–Sera mejor que quites esa cara, no creo que sea conveniente llegar con tales expresiones después de todo tenemos que hacer el trabajo. –le jalo una mejilla lo que ocasiono una mueca en Sharon y una sonrisa en Gilbert, Sharon se sobo su mejilla y sonrió al igual que el chico.

* * *

–Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a nuestro plan, pronto se decidirá quién es más fuerte. –un albino le contaba a un rubio de ojos esmeraldas.

–Veo que no se te escapa nada Levy, digno de la cabeza de los Baskerville. –Jack se encontraba sentado al lado de él, mientras el Baskerville sostenía un libro en sus manos.

–Tal vez uno que otro inconveniente puede que aparezca pero no será nada que arruine nuestros planes.

–Me entere que Miranda logro que Lucien nos apoyara, esa mujer sabe cómo atrapar a los hombres. –sonrió al de pelo blanco, este bajo su libro para devolverle la mirada.

–Espero que también sea de utilidad para apartar a Oswald de nuestro camino. –dejo el libro sobre una mesa y se dirigió a la ventana del edificio en el que se encontraban. –Sería un tanto problemático, después de todo es el único cazador vivo que es realmente peligroso para nosotros. Los otros dos ya han muerto. –en sus ojos violetas se posó una tristeza imperceptible para el rubio.

–El único que vale la pena, los demás aún son unos novatos y simples humanos. –respondió con burla el apuesto rubio.

–Los cazadores aunque sean simples humanos tienen más fuerza que las personas comunes y habilidades especiales, eso los hace más interesantes. –sonrió maliciosamente, siguió observando el paisaje a través de la ventana. –el clima aquí es perfecto, siempre esta nublado aunque podamos salir sin problemas en días soleados aún es muy molesto. –Jack asintió y se sirvió una copa de licor, se la tomo de un trago y se dirigió a la salida.

–Después no veremos, tengo asuntos personales que atender. –Levy no se molestó en contestarle, él era tan predecible a sus ojos. Sin duda alguna se dirigiría a la tumba de Lacie, para después observar a su hija Alice.

Ellos tenían eso en común, amar a la misma mujer y haberla perdido, suspiro resignado mientras observaba una fotografía de una hermosa chica de negra cabellera y hermosos ojos rojos como rubíes. –De verdad serás la única mujer que ambos amemos, Lacie. –cerro sus ojos recostándose sobre el sillón, esto sin duda sería muy divertido.

* * *

_**Bueno este seria el fin de este capitulo.**_

_**No se ustedes pero a mi me parece que Fang llego a sentir demasiado cariño por Lotty, y a mi se me hace algo tierna esa relación, y no decir de la pareja Lacie x Levy en lo personal es mi unas de mis fin, combinare las ciudades del manga original junto con otras.**_

_**Como habrán notado algunos personajes son de mi propiedad para si poderle dar seguimiento, mas que otra cosa solo los uso de relleno.**_

_**se aceptan comentario criticas.**_

_**Nos leemos. No sean crueles y dejen reviews para esta pobre alma. (jajaja siempre quise decir eso.) Hasta la proxima.**_


	5. 5-Chapter 4

**Hola a todos queridos lectores, por fin después de un año y medio de falta de inspiración pude continuar con esta historia, Dios esto de alguna manera me hace sentir fatal pero afortunadamente ya estoy de vuelta y espero que la inspiración no decida abandonarme nuevamente. en si este capitulo es largo y ya aparecerán nuevos personajes, con eso me refiero a mis Oc´s y otros mas originarios de Pandora Hearts. También la historia esta tomando un rumbo diferente y espero sea de su agrado.**

**También quiero agradecer a aquellos que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia y por sus bellos reviews que me ayudan a escribir y alegran mi día. **

**Sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

**Pandora Hearts y sus personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo la historia y unos personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Después del ataque de los vampiros a la academia Lutwidge los alumnos que lograron salir completamente ilesos se resguardaban en la biblioteca, mientras los heridos y los que aún permanecían en estado de shock eran atendidos en la enfermería, varios agentes de pandora se encontraban ahí haciendo preguntas a los estudiantes, consiguiendo pruebas e información y demás. Cuando Gilbert y Sharon llegaron se acercaron a un agente que hacía preguntas a un grupo de chicas que aún se encontraban bastante pálidas y nerviosas, este puso al tanto de la situación a los recién llegados, al parecer nuevamente habían sido víctimas de un nuevo ataque, estaba dando los detalles cuando un alboroto se empezó a escuchar por el lugar.

–Ya es suficiente par de idiotas, dejen de molestarla de una buena vez. –Un chico de pelo rubio cenizo y ojos azules trataba en vano de apartar a los agentes de una chica rubia y de ojos verdes que se encontraba con la mirada un poco perdida.

–Me temo que no podemos hacer eso joven, necesitamos que esta chica nos de los detalles de lo que ocurrió. –le respondió el hombre que hacia las preguntas. El rostro del chico se tornó molesto y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo al hombre por el cuello del uniforme arrinconándolo sobre una pared.

– ¿Detalles? Si quieres saberlos te aventare a la próxima bestia que se aparezca para que así tú mismo lo veas con tus propios ojos. –comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente, la chica se levantó de inmediato tratando de detenerlo pero este la ignoro por completo. –Quieres ahora mismo buscamos uno y te arrojo a él. –la furia en su voz y mirada era evidente y daba a entender que no se calmaría tan fácilmente.

–Suélteme joven, es necesario interrogar a la señorita, no podemos dejar pasar por alto esto, se interrogara a todos los estudiantes sin excepción.

–Ya estoy harto de ti. – lo arrojo fuertemente que este cayó al suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces se posos sobre el pero no pudo llegar a tocarlo ya que los otros agente lo detuvieron por ambos brazos.

–Basta, no te preocupes Elliot, estoy bien no te metas en más problemas. –la chica tenia acumulada lágrimas en sus ojos, el chico no le presto la más mínima a tención y siguió forcejeando con los agentes. A los cuales aventaba y golpeaba.

–Ya es suficiente Idiota. –su amigo de negra cabellera alborotada lo golpeo en el rostro para que le pusiera fin al todo el alboroto que había organizado.

–Cállate Leo, estos hombres son unos idiotas. –comenzó a pelear nuevamente hasta que los tres agentes lo golpearon en el estómago haciendo que este callera al suelo de rodillas, al ver esto Leo golpeo fuertemente al que lo había golpeado tirándolo al suelo.

– ¡Elliot! –Ada se acercó corriendo a él, -¿Te hicieron mucho daño? –pregunto preocupada mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, Elliot tosió para recuperar el aliento, viendo como era ahora su amigo el que peleaba con ellos hasta que llego Gilbert con Sharon detrás de él.

–Ya basta yo me haré cargo de esto. –anuncio a los agentes que aun discutían con el moreno, estos se retiraron. Se agacho para ver a Elliot quien aún estaba adolorido mientras se agarraba el estómago. –de verdad que no puedes controlar tu temperamento aún en situaciones delicadas. –lo reprendió mientras este le devolvía la mirada molesta y se puso de pie lentamente.

–Tch, deja de molestar. –sin decir algo más se alejó de ellos. Gilbert iba a seguirlo pero sintió como dos manos lo detuvieron, se giró y encontró a Leo y Ada sujetándolo por su abrigo.

–Creo que sería mejor dejarlo solo por ahora.

–Leo tiene razón Gilbert, es mi culpa que este en ese estado. – su voz se entristeció y comenzó a temblar al igual que su mirada la cual había bajado, las tres personas presentes se le quedaron viendo como comenzaba a sollozar y temblar. –si no hubiera sido por Elliot ahora mismo yo estaría muerta, todo es mi culpa. –las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin rastro de que cesaran, llevo sus manos a su rostro para cubrirse con ellas, la experiencia vivida hace unas horas había sido la más horrible para una muchacha de su edad, Gilbert se acercó a ella y la trajo hacia si en un protector abrazo, al sentir el contacto dio un pequeño respingo y sin más dejo que fluyera libre su llanto y se aferró a aquel fornido cuerpo sintiéndose segura.

Sharon observo la escena y lo más discretamente posible se acercó al muchacho de anteojos. –Sé que es algo brusco pero necesito hacerte algunas preguntas. –su rostro pedía disculpas pero Leo solo asintió tan amable como era usual para él.

–No hay problema te responderé todo lo que sé, y lo mejor será que ella descanse un poco. –la chica asintió con la cabeza. –no es fácil pasar por una experiencia tan desagradable.

–Si lo sé, solo que algunos son un poco bruscos con estas situaciones. –hizo referencia a los agentes de antes, se apartaron del lugar y comenzaron con el interrogatorio.

Oz iba corriendo apresuradamente por los pasillos con Alice detrás de él, que en vano trataba de llamar su atención con el rostro molesto, sin embargo este no le prestaba atención, su única preocupación en ese instante era asegurarse de que su hermana se encontrara ilesa, todo lo demás parecía no existir y cada paso que daba sus temores aumentaban, pero estos desaparecieron cuando al fin la encontró, sintió como su alma volvió a su cuerpo después de haber creído que lo había abandonado, sin esperar se acercó a ella, se encontraba sentada con el abrigo de Gilbert sobre sus hombros y este sentado frente a ella dándole ánimos o por lo menos hacia el intento.

– ¡Ada! –su hermana volteo a verlo mientras él la tomaba por los hombros. -¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada? –pregunto con suma preocupación en su voz.

–No te preocupes hermano, me encuentro bien, no pasó nada. –respondió ya más tranquila. Oz la abrazo y ella se refugió en sus brazos comenzando a sollozar nuevamente, Oz solo la acariciaba y susurraba palabras de consuelo. Alice vio la escena molesta, nuevamente Oz la ignoraba iba a acercarse cuando Gilbert la tomo por el brazo.

–No es el momento para tus arranques furiosos estúpido conejo. –Alice iba a replicar pero el tono del chico era muy serio así que solo se soltó de su agarre y se fue de ese lugar.

–Es un idiota. –murmuro bajo, normalmente Alice se molestaba con Oz cuando este comenzaba a coquetear con cualquier chica, sin embargo la escena que vio le molesto de forma diferente, es como si sintiera celos de ambos, celos de los lazos de esos hermanos, odiaba admitirlo pero sentía soledad inmensa en ese momento. Sin decir nada más se alejó de ese lugar.

**…**

–Bien creo que eso sería todo, gracias por contestar todas las preguntas Leo.

–No fue nada, es lo menos que podía hacer. –le respondió con una gentil mueca, sin más que decir Sharon se paró del lugar donde estaban y fue en busca de Gilbert. Se habían separado, al parecer este había ido en busca de su hermano adoptivo, mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en el sueño que había estado teniendo últimamente, era muy confuso lo único que recordaba era a su padre despidiéndose de ella y a una persona más pero no lograba reconocerlo, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que se desvió de su camino encontrándose en un área completamente sola, al darse cuenta giro sobre sus talones e iba a retomar el camino de vuelta, pero algo la distrajo, fue al lugar donde le parecía que había movimiento, un gran error por su parte, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar una feroz mano la agarró por su pie izquierdo haciéndola caer e inmediatamente se arrojó sobre ella atacándola, la chica solo alcanzo a defenderse con sus manos forcejeando y evitando que ese monstruoso vampiro la alcanzase a herir, pero no fue muy efectivo ya que recibió algunos arañones por sus brazos haciendo que la tela de su camisa se rasgase y comenzara a fluir pequeños chorros de sangre, al oler la sangre el ser sobre natural se excitaba más queriéndola matar, con gran esfuerzo logro arrojarlo con una patada y poniéndose de pie saco su arma y con dificultad le disparo hiriéndolo, mas no fue un disparo en una zona vital ya que aún se movía y volvió a atacarla en esta ocasión logro atinarle en la cabeza tres balazos los cuales fueron suficiente para que dejara de moverse.

–Eso estuvo cerca. –dio un resoplido mientras se deslizaba por la pared apoyándose en esta, se examinó los rasguños y se dio cuenta de que eran un poco profundos. –muy cerca de verdad, lo bueno es que ya termino. –pero pareciera que sus palabras le llevaran la contraria pues nada más termino de decir estas palabra otros tres vampiros aparecieron atraídos por el olor de la sangre arrojándose a ella. –esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. –dijo para sí misma con una mueca entre fastidio y preocupación nuevamente agarro su arma y comenzó a dispararles tan apenas lográndolos herir, desde el otro lado Gilbert que estaba con algunos agentes escucho los disparos y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo al lugar de donde provenían.

–Demonios. –dijo mientras iba al lugar, no tardo mucho para que viera con sorpresa como su amiga disparaba y corría con tres vampiros detrás de ella, ágilmente saco su arma listo para disparar. – ¡Sharon agáchate! –gritó mientras apuntaba esta hizo al instante lo que le dijo, con la mirada seriamente fija y tres certeros disparos en la cabeza de cada uno los acabo sin problemas. – ¿Sharon te encuentras bien? –pregunto a su amiga que aún estaba en el suelo.

–Sí, estoy bien, muchas gracias Gilbert. –se levantó con ayuda de este viendo a los vampiros tirados sin que se movieran. –se supone que ya los habían eliminado a todos. –comento a su amigo.

–Al parecer no a todos, tendremos que asegurarnos de que no quede ninguno. –le contesto seriamente.- y que se supone que hacías por aquí.

–Sin darme cuenta termine aquí, y me encontré con ellos, pero afortunadamente no paso a mayores.

–Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, mírate estas herida. –señalo los rasguños de los cuales seguía fluyendo un poco de sangre manchando la camisa de la chica, esta trato de no darle mucha importancia, pero el chico la tomo por el brazo para llevarla a que se curara, en ese instante llegaron Alice y Oz junto con otros hombres de pandora. – ¿te puedo pedir que se encarguen de limpiar esto y asegurarse de que no queden más por aquí? –se dirigió al chico de ojos esmeraldas.

–Claro Gilbert, no te preocupes. –respondió tranquilo.

–Es cierto cabeza de algas, yo me asegurare que no quede ni uno con vida. –respondió con energía Alice, lo que más quería en ese momento era encontrarse con unos cuantos para así poder quitarse la enorme frustración que sentía en ese momento. Gilbert asintió, no le gustaba dejarle este tipo de trabajos a Oz pero Alice estaba con él y aunque no se llevaran de la mejor manera podía confiar en ella, no por nada era una Baskerville, sin más se alejó de ese lugar con la bajita chica de pelo castaño.

–En verdad Gil no te preocupes estoy bien.

–Nada de eso, con suerte no paso de esto, además necesitas cambiarte de ropa, no creo que sea cómodo andar así. –le decía mientras limpiaba la sangre de las heridas y ponía un vendaje en sus brazos.

– ¿Pudiste hablar con tu hermano? –pregunto ya resignada, las manos del pelinegro se detuvieron de su labor y su mirada se puso seria.

–No me quiso dirigir la palabra, al parecer aún está molesto conmigo. –Sharon tomo sus manos acariciándolas, Gilbert levanto la vista hacia ella.

–Dale tiempo, no es fácil olvidar y menos por lo que paso tu hermano hace unas horas, ya verás que todo se solucionara. –lo animo con una sonrisa, Gilbert también sonrió, esas palabras le daban los ánimos que necesitaba en esos momento.

–De verdad tratas de mantener una actitud positiva. –le revolvió el pelo, como normalmente hacía con Oz y le dio un beso en la frente que la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

–Claro, siempre y cuando se trate de mis amigos tratare de mantener esta actitud. –se levantó de la silla y le tendió una mano al chico. –es hora de que continuemos con el trabajo Gil. –el chico asintió pero poco después de empezar a caminar un fuerte mareo se apodero de Sharon haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y de no ser por Gil hubiera estampado de lleno contra el suelo.

– ¡Sharon! ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo preocupado mientras la sostenía por los brazos, ella asintió y sacudió un poco su cabeza para tratar de despejarse e intento ponerse de pie pero nuevamente perdió el equilibrio. –Es mejor que te llevemos a tu casa para que descanses.

–No Gil, de verdad estoy bien, aun puedo continuar aquí.

–Nada de eso, después de todo solo se necesitan llenar informes y papeleo, eso lo puedes hacer en tu casa. –la chica se resignó a hacer lo que su amigo le decía, sin más que discutir se dirigieron al auto de Gil y emprendieron el camino a la mansión Rainsworth.

**…..**

Break suspiraba aburrido mientras comía sus queridos dulces, solo las cosas dulces era el único alimento humano que le gustaba consumir, cuando no necesitaba de la sangre disfrutaba de poder saborear ese exquisito sabor que estos le proporcionaban. No sabía con exactitud desde cuando había adquirido ese gusto.

La mansión Rainsworth no solo era grande también era agradable a la vista con su diseño estilo victoriano y los enormes y majestuosos jardines , era un sitio ideal para pasar un momento de tranquilidad, aunque para él no lo era completamente, cada vez que se encontraba solo su mente se encargaba de recordarle el tortuoso pasado que siempre lo acompañaba, aun cuando había aprendido a vivir con la culpa de sus antiguos pecados seguía siendo molesto tener presente esos recuerdos como si los estuviera presenciando en ese momento. Esa eran las consecuencias que tenía que soportar por los errores cometidos en su pasado, nuevamente volvió a suspirar, le habían encomendado una misión de eliminar a unos vampiros que rondaban cerca de pandora y ocasionaban disturbios en las calles, no le había costado nada encontrarlos y eliminarlos sin problema alguno, un trabajo realmente sencillo para él. Pero aun así tedioso ya que al parecer estos se resistieron a morir fácilmente, así que ahora se encontraba en esa enorme mansión que a pesar de ser muy colorida se sentía inmensamente vacía, tenía esperanzas de que al llegar de su tarea se encontraría con aquella chiquilla a la cual le había tomado un extraño interés.

–Se suponía que solo era una investigación, no entiendo por qué aún no han vuelto, aunque no puedo esperar más del inútil de Gilbert. –una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro, ciertamente no podía congeniar con el de ojos dorados, menos después de la muerte de su sádico hermano. Trato de no darle mucha importancia a ese asunto y sus pensamientos nuevamente se dirigieron a la heredera Rainsworth, había despertado un interés en ella en las últimas semanas que había pasado en la mansión, le divertía de sobre manera verla cambiar de humor lo cual aprovechaba para burlarse de ella y con satisfacción observar cómo se ponía nerviosa o molesta. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la tersa piel de su cuello.

Cada vez que miraba esa zona se relamía los labios, no podía evitar ese sentimiento de poder enterrar sus afilados colmillos en su delicado cuello y extraer ese néctar que ansiaba por probar y que seguramente se volvería adicto. De pronto ese singular aroma que le pertenecía a Sharon lo saco de sus pensamientos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al saber que pronto estaría en la mansión, pero esta desapareció casi al instante al oler el olor de Gilbert. No tardo mucho para que los chicos llegaran a la sala principal.

–Bien, espero que su majestad este contento ahora que estamos en casa. –dijo con tono burlón con la intención de molestar al joven.

–No te hagas la graciosita. –recrimino mientras ambos tomaban asiento en los cómodos sillones. –deberías descansar y comer algo, así te repondrás más rápido. –Sharon iba a contestarle pero se calló cuando una tercera voz se metió en la conversación.

–Él tiene razón, no es normal que alguien de tu edad sufra varios desmayos. –ambos voltearon la mirada hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el albino recargado en el marco con una sonrisa burlona. Como era de esperar eso no le agrado a Gilbert quien no espero para hacer notar su enfado.

–Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una mala idea de que viniéramos aquí, de haberlo sabido mejor nos quedaríamos en mi casa. – Break rodo los ojos molesto mientras se acercaba a ellos.

–Como si yo fuera a permitir eso. –al darse cuenta de las miradas que ambos se daban Sharon intervino para evitar la pelea que comenzarían.

–No te preocupes Gil, estaré bien. Después de todo estoy en mi casa. –el chico no se convenció por completo. –será mejor que tú también descanses, ya está oscureciendo si gustas te puedes quedar aquí. –ofreció gentilmente, ni al albino ni al moreno pareció gustarle la idea.

–Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que asegurarme de que Oz se encuentre bien y terminar de llenar unas formas. –Sharon asintió y lo despidió con un abrazo, cosa que al ver Break puso mala cara. Sharon se dio la vuelta y su cara quedo muy cerca de Break que sigilosamente se había acercado a ella.

–Q-que se supone que haces. –su cara estaba roja por la cercanía del chico pero este solo se limitaba a observarla, desde su llegada podía oler la fresca sangre de las heridas que tenía la chica.

– ¿se puede saber cómo te hiciste estas heridas? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que tomaba uno de sus brazos para examinarlo de cerca.

–Nada, solo un pequeño contratiempo.

–No creo que haya sido solo un "pequeño contratiempo" –puso énfasis en esa oración mientras llevaba su brazo a sus labios, lo que hizo sonrojar más a Sharon. –pero ya no se puede hacer nada. –al terminar de hablar saco su lengua y lamio las heridas del brazo saboreando por primera vez un poco de la sangre que aún se encontraba fresca, Sharon nerviosa y molesta quito rápidamente su brazo.

– ¡E-eres un Idiota, Idiota! –salió corriendo hacia su cuarto con la cara aun roja por la vergüenza. Break sonrió mientras saboreaba el sabor en su boca, tal como lo supuso se volvería adicto a ella, salió del lugar para evitar lanzarse a la chica quería ahorrarse los problemas por atacar a un miembro de pandora y más aun a la nieta de Sheryl Raisnworth pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar.

…..

–Me pregunto qué tanto tardara Oswald-sama. –Lotti cruzo los brazos mientras resoplaba un poco molesta, se encontraba en uno de los autos pertenecientes a los Baskerville junto con Doug el regreso de Oswald, se encontraban en pandora debido al nuevo ataque ocurrido hace unos días a la academia Lutwidge y el líder de los Baskerville había ido para resolver algunos asuntos.

–No te desesperes Lotti-sama, no es bueno que te enojes. –su compañero respondió con calma.

–Es imposible que no me enoje cuando sé que el desgraciado de Jack está involucrado en esto junto con ese maldito anciano. –hizo referencia a Levy. –por culpa de ese maldito Oswald lo está pasando mal… y también por su culpa Fang está muerto. –su tono molesto paso a ser uno triste y quebrado al decir lo último. Doug no dijo nada, era cierto que Fang había muerto por culpa de Jack al salvar a Lotti, desde ese día la pelirrosa había perdido parte de su felicidad que la caracterizaba, y había empezado con un arduo entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte.

–Por el momento solo podemos esperar las órdenes de Glen-sama. –el tono calmado de su compañero hacia que Lotti se exasperara de vez en cuando, no lograba entender como siempre tenía esa tranquilidad y seriedad para hacer las cosas, era tan diferente de Gilbert o de Sharon que ambos perdían los estribos de manera muy rápida al igual que ella, recordó el día en que los conoció, solo eran unos pequeños mocosos que de una forma le devolvieron la esperanza después de haber perdido a Fang.

El enamoramiento que Gilbert sintió por ella la hicieron sonreír nuevamente sin tener que fingir, al igual los momentos que pasaba con la pequeña princesa que le gustaban las novelas de romance la hacían sentir viva y feliz por esos pequeños momentos, pero toda felicidad llega a su fin, de igual manera la cruel realidad llego a ellos al presenciar las pérdidas de sus seres amados.

–Es hora de irnos. –la solemne voz de Oswald la saco de sus pensamientos.

–A donde nos dirigiremos Glen-sama. –Doug pregunto tranquilo.

–A la mansión de Ritas, tengo asuntos que atender con él, Lotti necesito que vengas conmigo, necesito a alguien de mi completa confianza durante mi estancia con ellos. –la mencionada asintió con la cabeza, saber que su amo confiaba en ella la hacían sentir segura pero los temores de volver a fallar volvieron a ella no obstante los elimino de inmediato. Doug emprendió el rumbo hacia su destino. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraba una mansión con estilo bastante rustico para el agrado de Lotti, Oswald se dirigió a la entrada con paso sereno la cual estaba siendo custodiada por dos hombres fornidos.

–El señor Ritas lo espera, señor Baskerville. –el mencionado asintió con la cabeza y se adentró a la mansión Lotti lo siguió pero fue detenida bruscamente por los hombres.

–Que creen que hacen estúpidos. –grito con molestia.

–Un repugnante vampiro como tú no entrara en esta casa. –la chica comenzó a forcejear con los sujetos.

–Ella viene conmigo, ¿tienen algún problema con eso? –al ver la fría mirada del hombre dejaron en libertad a la pelirrosa, habían escuchado muchos rumores sobre aquel elegante hombre pero no tenían intención alguna de probar dichos rumores. Lotti se acercó rápido a Oswald y continuaron caminando.

–Gracias Glen-sama.

–De nada, como lo supuse traman algo. –la chica asintió dándole la razón, siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una habitación con puerta doble de madera, sin esperar ingresaron a esta encontrándose en un salón con una pequeña sala y una chimenea, frente a esta se encontraba un anciano contemplando el crepitar de las brasas.

–Ha pasado bastante tiempo no es así, ¿Oswald? –giro un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con aquel misterioso hombre que vestía un elegante traje de negro y la mirada apacible.

–Me temo que si señor Ritas. –se acercó a él y lo saludo para luego tomar asiento en los sillones. –y también me temo que mi visita no será para nada cómoda. –dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía su violácea mirada en la ya nublada del anciano. Lotti tomo asiento al lado de Oswald en silencio contemplando un poco el lugar, de alguna manera lo sentía lúgubre y se sentía muy incómoda pero no dijo nada, lo que menos quería era hacer sentir frustrado a su señor.

– ¿De verdad? Yo esperaba poder tener una amena plática contigo. –una muchacha irrumpió en la habitación, tenía el pelo ondulado de un color rubio rojizo y unos ojos de color rosa, vestía un vestido de color rosa, un corsé color rojo que era ocultado por un abrigo de color rosa opaco y botas largas, llevaba en mano una bandeja con una jarra de té, la coloco en la mesa de la sala y le sirvió una taza al señor de mayor edad, para luego servir dos más para Lotti y Oswald. –muchas gracias Marie. –el anciano sonrió gentil a la chica quien le devolvió el gesto. –ella es mi querida Marie, mi leal y querida asistente. –la muchacha hizo una pequeña reverencia y se posó aun lado del mayor. –Entonces a que se debe tu visita mi estimado Oswald. –miro seriamente al pelinegro al momento que llevaba la taza de té a sus labios degustando del sabor que este le proporcionaba.

–Quien es el responsable por todos los ataques de vampiros ocurridos recientemente. –Oswald miraba con sus ojos serenos a los ya opacos del anciano, que se limitó a corresponderle la mirada aun con la taza a la altura de sus labios, el profundo violeta de sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a los ya nublados del señor frente suyo, como si estuviera formulando algún tipo de discurso o tramando algo malo hacia ellos, una sonrisa fue lo único que apareció en el rostro del anciano.

–Siempre tan directo mi querido Oswald, eso me gusta, no le das tantos rodeos a las cosas, pero que ganaría yo con darte la información que necesitas. –un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos, Marie se encontraba sentada al lado de el con semblante serio, Lotti tomo la taza de té, pero antes de que pudiera elevarla Oswald la detuvo. El anciano seguía mirando impávido al azabache frente a él, Oswald analizaba a su oyente, sabía que si quería obtener la información deseada se tendría que ver en la necesidad de negociar con él, dio un suspiro que apenas y fue perceptible para la pelirosa.

–Dígame que es lo que desea, mi estimado señor. –una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en su demacrado rostro, esa eran las palabras que había esperado por mucho tiempo.

–Lo quiero todo. –Oswald miro confundido al anciano quien seguía con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su cara, que a Lotti comenzó a desagradarle de sobremanera. –quiero todo lo perteneciente a los Baskerville.

–A qué se refiere, no veo que es lo que le pueda interesar de la fortuna Baskerville. –la sonrisa se amplió en el rostro del hombre por unos segundos más, empezó a hablar con voz serena con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

–Sé que soy un hombre poderoso, pero no se iguala a la fortuna de los Baskerville, -hizo una pausa para beber de su te, Oswald tenía un mal presentimiento, sabia a lo que quería llegar aquel anciano, y eso era algo que no permitiría, sin embargo tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado. –cuando digo que quiero todo lo perteneciente a ustedes me refiero a **todo**, las mansiones, ser el líder de Pandora, las tierras y sobre todo los laboratorios tanto de Pandora como el de los Baskerville. –la expresión de Oswald no cambio en lo más mínimo, algo que irrito un poco a Ritas, quería ver algún tipo de reacción en su rostro pero se mostraba tan sosegado como siempre, Lotti por el contrario tenía una expresión colérica no podía concebir que ese vejestorio estuviera pidiendo tal cosa aprovechándose de la situación que estaba ocurriendo y sabiendo los experimentos e investigaciones que se habían llevado a cabo en aquellos laboratorios, el ojivioleta dio un suspiro.

–No me lo tome a mal Ritas-sama, pero a una persona como usted no le serviría tanta riqueza dado que ya está en sus últimos años de vida. –su voz sonaba tranquila como siempre. El rostro de Ritas que hasta el momento se encontraba hastiado dio lugar a una sonrisa descarada y loca que abarco todo su rostro mostrando sus amarillentos dientes.

–Mi querido Oswald, tu sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, las propiedades que poseen los Baskerville no son simples laboratorios, ¿verdad?

—Me apena contradecirlo pero esos lugares solo son simple laboratorios nada fuera de lo normal.

—Es de mala educación mentir señor, yo personalmente investigué esas propiedades y son mucho más de lo que dicen ser. –Marie enfrento al apacible hombre con voz apenas calmada.

—Y es de mala educación andar metiéndote en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. –Lotti contesto reprendió áspera a la jovencita quien solo se dedicó a mirarla.

—Vamos Oswald, solo tiene que aceptar mis términos para acceder a información que necesitas y así evitar más muertes inocentes. –Lotti miraba con desprecio a aquel decrepito anciano, no podía creer que él se aprovechara de una situación tan delicada para sacar provecho de ello. Oswald se quedó en silencio mirando profundamente al señor frente suyo con esa sonrisa despreciable que le empezaba a hervir en la sangre. –entonces que dices mi querido señor.

En un parpadear el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y velozmente sujeto al anciano del cuello de su camisa alejándolo de su silla de ruedas y manteniéndolo elevado en el aire con su mirada que antes se encontraba serena ahora estaba exasperada al mismo tiempo Marie sacaba una gran guadaña en forma de sierra que dirigió con fuerza y precisión al cuello del joven Baskerville pero solo quedo suspendida a unos centímetros de este ya que Charlotte había actuado rápidamente moviendo hábilmente su látigo para detener la enorme arma contra su amo.

—Sera mejor que alejes eso de mi amo pequeña maldita. –dijo entre dientes y con otro hábil movimiento de su mano aventó el arma que quedo clavada en el suelo para seguidamente enredar su látigo al cuello de la chica y acercarla a ella fugazmente. –muévete y ten por seguro que será tu final maldita. –pego una pequeña daga a su garganta haciéndole un muy ligero corte por el filo de esta.

—No la lastimes Lotti. –la calma parecía haber regresado a Oswald quien seguía sujetando al hombre. –en cuanto a usted le recomiendo que no me siga tomando el pelo Ritas, si no quiere que lastime a su protegida. Dígame lo que necesito saber.

El hombre lo miro con furia para luego poner una mirada resignada, suspirando levemente habló. –lo único que te puedo decir es que vigiles a Jack y a Yura más de cerca, si tienes a uno de ellos tendrás lo que deseas. –el joven coloco lentamente al mayor en su asiento y Lotti libero a la chica que de inmediato corrió al lado de su señor. Los dos jóvenes hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se dirigieron a la puerta pero antes de salir el anciano volvió a hablar. –¿estás seguro de poder lidiar con las consecuencias de lo que vendrá después? –Oswald no respondió se limitó a seguir su camino ya cuando estaba a punto de cerrar dijo en voz baja pero audible para el viejo "Es lo aceptare a su debido tiempo", sin más cerró la puerta y salió de la mansión. Ritas se acercó a la ventana viendo como el pelinegro se alejaba junto a su compañera de melena rosada en el atardecer.

—Ritas-sma –Marie se paró a un lado de él colocando una mano sobre su hombro con una mirada compasiva.

—Oswald Baskerville, querido muchacho sin duda haces honor a tu puesto como cazador, pero dime ¿serás capaz de soportar las consecuencias de tus acciones? –Marie acaricio su hombro dándole apoyo, Ritas coloco una mano sobre la suya viendo por fin desaparecer el lujoso auto en la puesta del sol sin que estos notaran el otro auto que los seguía de lejos.

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Por mi tardanza publicare doble capitulo, como dije anterirormente espero poder actualizar con mas frecuencia.**

**Disculpen las faltas ortograficas.**

**Sus reviews son bienvenidos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. 6-Capitulo 5

**Aquí otro capitulo, dije que daría doble capitulo para compensar un poco mi tardanza, espero y le sigan dando una oportunidad a esta historia que para mi es hermoso escribir, creo.**

**También quiero agradecer a aquellos que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia y por sus bellos reviews que me ayudan a escribir y alegran mi día. **

**Sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

**Pandora Hearts y sus personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo la historia y unos personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

El viento frio ondeaba su largo cabello y le pegaba en el rostro haciendo que este se le entumeciera y se le pusiera levemente colorado, detrás de ella caminaba aquel peliblanco de ojos carmín siguiéndola de manera aburrida, la chica tenia puesto un abrigo color café que le llegaba cerca de las rodillas sus vaqueros eran ajustados y las botas negras llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, en sus brazos cargaba un ramo de flores, caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos dejando que el viento despejara un poco su cabeza.

—Sabes que no es necesario que me acompañes, deberías haberte quedado en la mansión. –menciono aquella chica en cuanto vio a Break seguirla de manera casi obligatoria, sin embargo este solo sonrió.

—Pero que dices, es como si no quisieras que estuviera cerca de ti. Ya sabes que tú ahora eres mi prioridad y no voy a dejar que andes por ahí como si nada. –Sharon puso los ojos, últimamente el apuesto vampiro andaba cerca de ella más de lo normal, y por más que quisiera negarlo no podía evitar esa leve atracción que sentía cada vez que lo veía, culpaba al chico y a los relatos de que los vampiros eran seres irresistibles para los humanos a lo que comenzaba a creer eran ciertos. Break se dio cuenta de que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y le sonrió de forma seductora haciendo que la ojirrosa volteara rápidamente la vista con las mejillas sonrosadas, el simple hecho de que estuviera siguiéndola le hacía sentir nerviosa, si lo pensaba el chico podría pasar por cualquier humano común y corriente, uno demasiado apuesto con su pelo plateado, su cuerpo fornido que no exageraba nada y ese profundo ojo carmín que la hacía perderse en su mirada. Avergonzada por sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no podía creer lo que su mente estaba pensando, Xerxes noto el nerviosismo de la chica y sin que se diera cuenta se acercó a ella para inclinarse hacia su oreja susurrándole:-sé que te parezco irresistible, si quieres puedes aprovecharte de eso, te doy la oportunidad de hacerlo. –un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

—Q-que cosas dices, deja de decir estupideces. –dijo alterada y con la cara roja e inmediatamente apresuro el paso, Break sonrió complacido. Pronto llegaron a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un viejo cementerio pudo notar como la mirada de la chica cambiaba a una melancólica algo que no le agrado del todo. Sharon camino por el cementerio hasta llegar a una tumba que se encontraba algo descuidada, la chica comenzó a quitar la hierba seca que la rodeaba y quitar los musgos que tenía sobre la lápida, Break pudo leer el nombre grabado en esta.

— ¿James Mayer? –Preguntó curioso al leer el nombre –yo solo lo conocí como James Rainsworth.

—Eso es porque cuando se casó con mama cambio su apellido por el de Rainsworth. –colocó el ramo sobre la tumba y se hincaba colocando sus manos en señal de oración con los ojos cerrados, estuvo así por unos minutos, Break contemplaba el paisaje, el día se encontraba nublado y ventoso como era normalmente solo unas cuantas personas se encontraban esparcidas por todo el lugar haciendo que este se viera triste y lúgubre.

—Simplemente no entiendo esto. –Sharon lo miro de reojo desde su lugar. –no entiendo por qué hacen visitas y oraciones a personas que ya no se encuentran en este mundo, se me hace absurdo. –Sharon resoplo molesta al escucharlo hablar.

—Lo hacemos porque fueron personas queridas para nosotros es como una manera de recordarlos y hacerles sentir que aun pensamos en ellos.

—Me parece más bien un acto de remordimiento, si quieres hacer sentir querido a alguien lo ideal es hacerlo cuando estén vivos por que los muertos no escuchan, cuando alguien muere quiere decir que todo contacto con este mundo fue roto no hay manera de hacerles llegar ese sentimiento que dices. –su voz sonaba melancólica como si quisiera convencerse de sus propias palabras.

—Aun así, es algo que a los humanos nos reconforta, creer que aún pueden escucharnos o sentirnos de alguna manera nos da esperanza. Sobre todo a aquellos que no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para pasarlo con aquellos que amaban. –esta vez la voz de ella era la melancólica, se paró de su posición y miro al albino. – ¿dime no te gustaría pensar que aun después de muerto hay alguien que sigue pensando en ti y te recuerda con aprecio y cariño? –Break no contesto, solo se limitó a mirar a la nada, el aire frio se colaba por su chaqueta de cuero negra haciéndole estremecer la piel, algo que le pareció ilógico pues sentía que su cuerpo había perdido la calidez que caracteriza a las personas hace ya bastante tiempo.

—Si ese es el caso prefiero que sea ahora, cuando todavía respiro, porque yo no pienso ni recuerdo a los muertos, y tampoco me gustaría que pensaran así en mí. –por una razón aquellas palabras le dolieron a Sharon, pensó que Break tenia algún motivo para pensar de aquella manera tan fría. –cuando uno muere solo muere, no hay manera de que pase lo que dices, solo mueres y ya. –Sharon no respondió, miraba fijamente la lápida frente a ella, quería decirle que estaba equivocado que no había razón para pensar de esa manera pero de hacerlo solo terminaría llorando al recordar como su familia le fue arrebatada sin darle tiempo de expresar todo aquello que sentía y que Break decía que debía ser en vida y no cuando esta terminara.

—No todos tenemos esa opción, ni el tiempo suficiente. –ambos quedaron en silencio solo observando el decaído lugar, viendo a unas que otras personas visitar aquellos aposentos de sus seres queridos.

** ...**

—Tch, esto es una lata, dime cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí. Ya no soporto más esto. –una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra ondulada se quejaba dentro de un auto al piloto de este.

—Ten paciencia querida, recuerda lo que dijo esa bruja, a mí tampoco me gusta estar tras ese cazador por dos días consecutivos aunque debo admitir que la chica que lo acompaña es una verdadera hermosura, quisiera poder tomar su sangre.

—Deja de decir estupideces Lucien, sabes muy bien que no podrás acercarte a ella, al menos Oswald no lo permitirá. Además no tiene nada de extraordinario a excepto el color de su pelo. –dijo con modestia en su voz pero sabiendo que era mentira.

—No te pongas celosa Claudia sabes que pienso que tú también eres hermosa, no lo olvides.

—No me hagas reír, ambos sabemos que ninguno de los dos tenemos ese sentimiento, solo somos compañeros, incluso podría decir que somos amigos. –el castaño solo sonrió, miro a su compañera quien vestía una chaqueta de cuero ceñida a su cuerpo con el cierre abierto al nacimiento de sus pechos dejando estos a la vista (que no eran de gran tamaño pero tampoco pequeños estaban a un tamaño ideal) pero sin llegar a demostrar demasiado, un pantalón igual de cuero y unas botas de piso, su cabellera ondulada la tenía recogida en un moño con mechas sueltas, dejando unos mechones al frente que enmarcaban su delicado y pálido rostro donde resaltaban un par de hermosos ojos color morados, la chica en cuestión era una belleza exquisita pero como había dicho ella ninguno sentía algún sentimiento que no fuera el de puro compañerismo. Fastidiada salió del auto y su colega la imito, quería estirar un poco el cuerpo después de andar demasiado tiempo en el auto, Lucien respiro por un momento el fresco aire llenando de este sus pulmones. Se encontraban cerca de un cementerio de donde salían unas cuantas personas con caras lastimeras, la chica los veía con desprecio y desaprobación.

— ¿Que pasa Claudia, todavía sigues teniendo rencor a nuestros alimentos? –pregunto con burla su compañero de mirada helada.

—Que te puedo decir son despreciables, débiles e inútiles lo único bueno de ellos es su sangre, en especial la de los jóvenes, es la mejor de todas.

—Vírgenes, querrás decir, se de tu gusto por estos en especial, no es necesario que intentes ocultarlo. –comenzaron a caminar con los brazos entrelazados, como si fueran una pareja llamando la atención de las personas por sus atractivos físicos.

—No lo oculto no tengo motivos para hacerlo, pero dime tu excitas más con las que están muertas de miedo al saber que le quitaras su vida que con las mujeres, a mí me fascina más beber la sangre de vírgenes pero estos solo son para ocasiones especiales, después de todo ya las personas no se preocupan tanto en mantener intacta su castidad como hace algún tiempo, ahora solo piensan en experimentar con sus cuerpos los placeres carnales, algo que me parce bien por eso encontrar a este tipo de personas que aún son vírgenes en todo sentido es más tedioso, como el chico de hace una semana, era completamente inocente en todo aspecto y sumándole el terror que sintió fue un banquete digno de recordar, además era bastante apuesto, desearía poder encontrar más como ese. –Lucien no dijo nada Claudia era exigente con sus comidas tanto como el, se tomaban el tiempo en seleccionar a sus víctimas y saborear cada instante de ellos, les resultaba despreciable saber que existían vampiros que se alimentaban de cualquier ser humano y en cualquier parte sin importarles las consecuencias. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una lápida que tenía un ramo de flores fresco, el chico miro con desprecio y odio la tumba, en cuanto la mujer leyó el nombre comprendió la reacción de su amigo.

—Con que aquí yace el desgraciado de James, no puedo creer qué se atreva a descansar en paz cuándo aun teníamos asuntos que atender. –dijo con voz ronca. –pero ya cobrare mi venganza y me asegurare de cobrar los intereses. –la morena solo sonrió diminutamente, Lucien era alguien que no perdonaba y sabía que cuando el entraba en el campo de batalla todo se ponía interesante. De pronto un aroma llego a sus fosas nasales, Claudia lo disfruto, pero el cuerpo del vampiro pareció estremecerse para luego temblar de éxtasis y deseo, ese era el aroma que pertenecía a su antiguo rival pero ahora era más delicioso incluso podría decir que era hermoso. Aspiro nuevamente ese aroma que lo hacía temblar para seguir deleitándose, él lo asumía por el placer de cobrar su venganza pero la verdadera razón estaba lejos de ser eso, sonrió de forma ladina pensando en cuanto disfrutaría de su víctima. Hacerla sufrir y llorar de humillación. Y quien sabe tal vez divertirse con ella.

**...**

Ambos caminaban por las calles que parecían estar desoladas, poco antes de que salieran del cementerio Break pudo percibir el aroma de una mujer acompañado de un hombre pero estos no pertenecían al de un humano, con un mal presentimiento tomo a Sharon del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella a rastras esta replicaba por el actuar del joven quien no la tomo en cuenta y siguió su camino, había tenido un mal presentimiento al oler aquellas emanaciones, le traían malos presentimientos, cuando estuvieron alejados del lugar Break soltó el brazo de la muchacha quien aún se quejaba.

— ¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso? –refunfuño mientras se sobaba ligeramente el brazo el albino espero un momento para responder con su cantarina voz a la colérica chica al lado del.

—Nada Ojou-sama, simplemente los cementerios no son lugares de mi agrado, estar ahí me hace sentir deprimente. –Sharon noto que no le decía la verdad del todo, su semblante había cambiado un poco mientras comenzaba a caminar por delante de ella, la chaqueta negra de cuero, con esos vaqueros algo suelto y sus botas negras le daban un aspecto de chico rebelde y taciturno. Sharon se emparejo con él para seguir con su caminar.

—Pudiste haber sido un poco más delicado. –una suave sonrisa se formó en su cara.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. –siguieron caminado hablando de vez en cuando para romper el silencio, hasta que algo llamo la atención de la bonita castaña, un niño con harapos lloraba desconsoladamente sin dudarlo fue a donde estaba el niño para ver si podía ayudarlo, Break frunció el entrecejo. –espera, esto no me gusta. –trato de detenerla.

—Que dices Break, un niño abandonado está llorando, debemos ayudarlo. –dijo al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre e iba donde estaba el pequeño. – ¿te encuentras bien pequeño? –se agacho a la altura de este quien en cuanto la vio se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. –tranquilo estarás bien. Dime que paso.

—Ma-mama no está, ellos se la llevaron, gimoteo en su cuello.

— ¿Ellos, quienes son ellos?

—Los mismos que te llevaran a ti. –dijo con una voz diferente, era aterradora, Sharon lo alejo levemente solo para ver como sus cara se tornaba pálida y su mirada cambiaba a una completamente negra dejando ver unos afilados colmillos, el pequeño se le aventó velozmente tirándola y dirigía sus boca al cuello de esta quien no pudo hacer más que trata de detenerlo pero aun siendo un niño tenía una fuerza sobre humana, antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo Break lo agarro de las solapas de su ropa aventándolo lejos de la niña.

—Demonios Sharon no debes ser tan ingenua. –dijo con voz ronca, la criatura se puso en una posición en cuatro simulando una araña y avanzo rápidamente hacia ellos, Break sacó un bastón de sus ropas del cual desenvaino una espada. –ven pequeño maldito. –dijo con una sonrisa cruel en su cara, Sharon al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer trato de detenerlo.

—No Break, espera –exclamo alterada pero fue en vano con un solo movimiento la espada había atravesado el pequeño cuerpo del niño acabando con su vida. Los ojos rosas miraban con horror la escena frente a ella. –p-porque, porque lo hiciste. –su voz aún estaba en shock.

—Por qué era él o tú. –se acercó a ella y la sacudió levemente para sacarla de su estado de trance. –no debes confiarte de nadie, ni siquiera de niños que parecen ser inocentes. –la chica se acercó un poco viendo el cuerpo sin vida del niño, su cuerpo tembló, no supo si era de terror o de impotencia.

—por que pasa esto, como es posible que personas tan inocentes tengan este horrible destino. –su voz parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento, Xerxes se acercó a ella, odiaba lidiar con estas situaciones, de ser cualquier otra persona no le habría contestado ni siquiera la hubiera tomado en cuenta pero con ella sintió la necesidad de confortarla.

—Porque hemos dejado que el mundo se convierta en algo cruel. –susurro cerca de ella. Sharon cerró los ojos y giro para encontrarse con el albino pero mantuvo su mirada baja. –vamos debemos irnos de aquí, esto es una trampa y no tardaran en llegar más vampiros. –asintió en silencio pero apenas comenzaban a caminar hicieron presencia un puñado de vampiros que los rodearon impidiéndoles seguir caminando. –demonios, demoramos bastante. –volvió a levantar su espada en forma de ataque, Sharon saco una pistola de su abrigo y la preparó para lo que estaba a punto de pasar. El primero hizo su movimiento aventándose a ellos pero el albino sin titubear lo paro en el acto acabando con su vida, los demás pronto siguieron su ejemplo, el ojirojo movía su espada con agilidad y destreza acabando con esos seres despreciable mientras la chica disparaba su arma a la cabezas de esto para matarlos, mientras más mataban más seguían llegando, los dos se movían con rapidez, de vez en cuando tuvieron que batallar c con sus cuerpos a los que lograban acercarse a ellos. Sharon cambiaba con rapidez los cartuchos de su pistola para seguir disparando, parecía que esto no acabaría pronto lo que le preocupo pues se le terminaban las municiones, podían ser de segundo nivel pero eran en gran cantidad lo que complicaba las cosas, Break hacia todo lo posible por evitar que su compañera fuera herida, mataba a todo aquel que trataba de acercársele, tenía que acabar con todo esto antes de que se pusiera feo, escucho como la castaña soltaba un pequeño grito de sorpresa y dolor cuando giro la vista ella batallaba con un hombre que estaba sobre ella tratando de morderla, su arma se encontraba a unos centímetros lejos de ella que desesperadamente trataba de alcanzarla. Con movimientos diestros asesino a dos más que se encontraban en su camino y pronto siguió con el que atacaba a la chica enterrándole la espada en su abdomen. Uno iba a tomarlo por sorpresa pero fue aniquilado por el arma de la muchacha, pelearon con otros más terminando por fin con aquella pelea, Sharon se sintió débil, sus piernas la traicionaron e iba a caer al suelo pero antes de que hiciera contacto alguno Break la sujeto, cargándola al estilo nupcial saliendo velozmente de esa escena, cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos dejo a Sharon en el piso.

—Qué bueno que término. –dijo la chica con voz cansada, el albino asintió con una sonrisa cuando sintió un dolor agudo, bajo la mirada a su vientre, una mancha de sangre estaba sobre la playera de este Sharon corrió alarmada hacia él. – ¡Break estas herido!

—Parece ser que un desgraciado alcanzo a ponerme sus garras encima. –sonrió, Sharon se acercó a él tratando de ver la herida, en cuestión era algo profunda y aún seguía fluyendo algo de sangre, saco un pañuelo de la bolsa de su pantalón haciendo presión sobre esta para detener la hemorragia, Break seguía todos sus movimientos, esta era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de Sharon estando esta despierta, el viento soplo nuevamente haciendo que la deliciosa esencia de la ojirosa llenara sus fosas nasales y dejando su cuello al descubierto. La tomo en un abrazo acercándola a él, ella parpadeo confundida por este gesto, Break había ocultado su rostro en el cuello de la chica aspirando más de su aroma y le envió escalofríos a su cuerpo cuando paso su lengua por este. –de verdad perdón por esto Sharon. –la joven solo soltó una exclamación de confusión. Sintió un dolor repentino en su cuello, Break no había podido resistir más este impulso y enterró sus colmillos en su cuello absorbiendo la sangre de esta, por primera vez bebió de aquel néctar tan codiciado, sus sentidos se despertaron, era lo más exquisito que había probado, tan delicioso que empezó a beber con más avidez, simplemente no podía apartarse, no quería separar su boca de aquel cuello que le brindaba aquel sabor tan placentero. Sharon apretó su chaqueta al sentir ese dolor tan agudo, sintió como si le quitaran parte de su vida y mientras este bebía de su sangre escenas se presentaron en su cabeza, escenas que parecían recuerdos lejanos, hermosos y tristes, sintió que el chico apretó más su cuerpo como si tuviera la necesidad de sentirla más cerca, una sensación empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, algo dentro de ella fluía por sus venas, una sensación de calidez y arrobamiento la llenaba, esa sensación se incrementaba cada vez más hasta que sintió una emoción, ella sintió el deseo, un gran deseo abarcarla. Finalmente Break se separó de ella, admirando como dos pequeños ríos de líquido carmesí salían de las marcas que habían dejado sus colmillos. –Sharon…-fue lo último que escucho antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera inconsciente en sus brazos. –te encontré de nuevo mi hermosa y amada señora. -Su voz era profunda, admiro a la chica en sus brazos, admiro su hermoso rostro que se encontraba algo pálido por la ausencia de sangre. Se levantó con ella en brazos y volvió a unir su cuerpo al suyo en un fuerte abrazo. –esta vez nada me separara de ti, lo prometo.

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo para todos ustedes que le dan oportunidad de leer estas ocurrencias.**

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Por mi tardanza publicare doble capitulo, como dije anteriormente espero poder actualizar con mas frecuencia.**

**Disculpen las faltas ortograficas.**

**Sus reviews son bienvenidos.**

**Hasta la próxima. ;)**


End file.
